


It's a Bling Thing

by rubygirl29



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Jewelry, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubygirl29/pseuds/rubygirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint never thought he'd have a "thing" about bling, until he notices something about his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Bling Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Erebusodora's beautiful art on Tumblr: [ Phil Coulson ](http://erebusodora.tumblr.com/post/56620768466/%20) with her gracious permission. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters, I own only my words.

Clint thought he knew every inch of Coulson's body; his skin, his scars, the knobs of bone at his wrists, the slightly crooked finger that had been broken in the past and badly mended, the tiny chip in his tooth from being hit with a baseball when he was 15 and distracted by the first baseman's ass (and don't think Clint didn't have a laugh at _that_ story), the curve of his eyelashes and upward tilt of his mouth. He thought he knew the shells of his ears, the delicacy of the lobes. His eyesight was exceptional; but somehow, he had missed the tiny pinpoint of a piercing in Coulson's left earlobe. 

He stops his exploration of that lobe and gives it a gentle tug with his teeth, making Phil gasp. "Don't stop now!"

Clint smirks. "Badass Agent Coulson has a bling thing?"

"What?" Coulson startles. 

"The piercing. You have a pierced ear." 

"College. I was young and stupid."

"Phil, you haven't let it grow closed, which means you still wear an earring ... How have I never seen that?"

Phil sighs. "Because 'badass' Coulson wouldn't be caught dead with an earring."

"What is it? Stainless? Gold? Wait, wait ... I got it. Titanium!" Clint crows in triumph. "It's got to be titanium."

"None of the above."

"Come on, Phil. You can tell me," he wheedles, but then Phil is kissing him quiet and running his hands under his T-shirt. Clint's focus slips as Phil thumbs his nipple into hardness and then forgets all about it ... because getting fucked senseless has a way of doing that. 

Two days later, they go on an op in Vegas. Clint's cover is a rich boy-toy, complete with tight black jeans, a black T-shirt, a leather jacket and silver chains. "I feel like one of the Village People," he grumbles as he adds the final touch, a fake diamond stud the size of an acorn in his left ear. Then he remembers Coulson's piercing.

"Hey, Phil, about that earring --" He sees Phil in the mirror behind him and stops speaking, his voice gone. Phil looks amazing. He's wearing a black, very tailored suit, a pale gray shirt and a silky silver tie. Not so different from his work clothes, but taken to the extreme. Clint turns around, a smile on his lips when the light catches the glimmer of a gray pearl teardrop in Coulson's earlobe. It's perfect, exotic yet conservative, quietly elegant and completely spectacular. 

"That's it? The pearl?"

Coulson blushes. "That's it."

"I thought it would be a diamond," Clint says, still staring. "But that would have been ... "

"Ostentatious?"

"That." He prowls over to Phil and slips his arms around his trim waist. "You are never ostentatious." 

"That would be counter-productive." He kisses Clint. "On the other hand ... you --"

"I'm as cheesy as a Vegas magic act." 

"You are ... well, for tonight you are. Good thing I happen to be fond of bling."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
The op is a success. They fly back to New York, make their report to Fury and fighting jet lag make it to their apartment where they fall asleep, curled up on the bed until the afternoon sun wakes Clint. He sits up, disoriented briefly and wondering why he's alone. "Phil?"

He pads out to the living room. There is a note on the TV. _Out to get food._. That sounds like a plan to Clint. He hopes he has time for a shower. He feels like all the grit in Vegas is ground into his eyes and skin. When he's finished, he still feels dragged out, but at least he's clean. 

He pours a beer and settles on the couch, flicking though the channels until he hears Phil's key in the lock. He tips his head back to look at his lover. "Took you long enough. What did you get?" Curiosity overtakes his lazy comfort. He gets up and goes to the kitchen where Phil has set out several bags. Clint sniffs at a one. "Donuts?"

"Not donuts. Beignets. And for dinner, gumbo with dirty rice."

"Sounds good, but it needs reheating." Clint looks at the last bag; too small for food. "What's this? Dessert?"

Phil gives him a shy smile. "Not exactly. Something else. For you."

"Me?" Clint hasn't received so many gifts in his life that he can be blase about it. "Really?" He opens the bag and takes out a small box. He opens it and stares for a moment. It's a pearl earring, an amethyst pearl, as large and elegant as Phil's gray one. "Wow ... " He's speechless, amazed. "Why?"

"Because I have a thing for bling."

"What? You didn't like my faux _joolery_?" He bats his eyes at Phil, mostly for fun, but also to disperse the tears he feels welling unaccountably behind his lids.

Phil takes the box from Clint, gently sets the stud in his ear and slips on the guard. "This suits you better." He kisses Clint's earlobe. "Perfect."

Clint sighs and rests his head on Phil's shoulder. "Thank you,"

"Leave it on tonight?" Phil whispers. There are crinkles at the corners of his eyes. 

Clint laughs, "That and nothing more, babe, if that's what you want."

It turns out that is exactly what they both want. 

**The End**


End file.
